


Wanting. Watching.

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P, David's a Tease, M/M, Patrick Owns a Bar, Sexy Times, Stupid Boys, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up...





	1. Dance

They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up...

The man is rubbing his date’s thigh in the corner booth. He’s rubbing his thigh, sipping his whiskey, and staring directly at Patrick. And Patrick can hardly breathe.

Patrick holds the man’s gaze as he wipes down his bar top. He pulls at his collar to let some heat out, unable to control how this man is affecting him.

He likes this little dance they do. The man comes here a lot. Patrick knows his name from his credit card… _David Rose_.

And he knows his routine. He _always_ arrives alone. First, he sits at the bar and orders a few polar bear shots and a whiskey. Sometimes he scrolls through his phone, and when Patrick isn’t too busy, sometimes they talk. Once the shot glasses are empty, he moves to the corner booth and waits.

Someone always comes. A handsome man.. a beautiful woman.. but never the same person twice.

David’s so alluring; Patrick can’t help but watch his every move. There’s something between them. It’s been building slowly since the first night David came to Brewer’s Pub. Patrick’s addicted. He finds himself seeking contact, hoping David will find his way back to the bar again and again so he can feel that rush again.

He’s the most attractive man that’s ever stepped foot into his bar. Patrick _wants_.

The more Patrick watches him, the more David takes notice. And the more he takes notice, the hotter things become between them. And that’s how they’ve ended up here, with David’s strong hands traveling further up his date’s thigh, nice and slow, then cupping his dick while he stares wantonly at _Patrick_. His smile has faded and his eyes are dark.

Patrick can practically feel David. He’s getting hard. He’s starting to sweat.

Patrick pours himself a shot. He doesn’t usually drink on the job but he needs a distraction. David’s been eye fucking him for the past hour and its wearing on him.

He’s surprised this doesn’t bother him. It turns him on. Watching David with someone else… touching and being touched, kissing and being kissed. Patrick knows it turns David on too... being watched.

David’s date comes up to the bar to order another round. Patrick can feel David’s stare. He meets his gaze and David’s lips twist up into a sexy, smug smile. Patrick laughs and shakes his head, handing the two drinks to David’s date.

This little dance has been going on for weeks and Patrick’s _here for it_.

When they head out, David stops at the bar to pay his tab. Patrick leans in, resting his weight on his forearms. He gives David a shy smile as he signs the bill, as if to say “_I know what you’re doing.”_

David leans in closer and speaks low. “He’s pretty hot, huh?”

Patrick can feel David’s hot breath on his skin. Neither man moves away. 

“Yeah, he is, but you seemed pretty distracted.” It’s easier to say these things not having to look David in the eyes. Patrick swears he feels David shiver when he speaks.

“I was. _Very_ distracted, actually.”

“Huh. And why is that, David?” He steps back and looks at David with heavy eyes. 

“Mmmm, I think you know.”

_Fuck._

“Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick.”


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously these boys are so stupid in every universe. Angst happens.

Patrick sees David stroll in for the second time this weekend and his dick reacts. _God damn._ He’s wearing a leather jacket. Tight t-shirt. Tight jeans. Just tight. And hot. And _oh my god. _

That settles it. He’s clearly trying to kill Patrick. Week after week with this shit. And now two nights in a row. And looking like that. _Fuck._

“Hey,” Patrick says confidently, as if he _isn’t_ about to vibrate out of his own skin with desire. He makes David’s usual drink order.

“And why exactly are you doubling my order?”

“Oh, these two are for me.” Patrick shoots back a polar bear shot, and stares at David expectantly. “Your turn, David.”

David's lips twist, and he takes a shot. This is new. He _likes_ this side of Patrick. 

Despite this heat between them, though, he knows Patrick’s not _really_ into him. David’s good for sex, or eye candy, or to pay the tab. Patrick’s clearly got his shit together. You don’t _fuck_ a Patrick. You don’t defile a Patrick in the bathroom or the parking lot. Nope. You _date_ a Patrick. You _love_ a Patrick. You _marry_ a Patrick. And David’s not good enough for that. He’s not lovable. But a little flirting doesn’t hurt anyone. Okay, _a lot of flirting._

Patrick pulls him out of his spiral. “Date tonight?”

David doesn’t like that word… “If you want to call it that.”

“What would you call it?”

David’s smile fades and he shakes his head. _Let’s not go there._

They both seem stuck in that thought for a moment.

Patrick takes his second shot. His eyes are dark and his voice steady. “I’ll be watching, David.” He winks as he walks away, and David loses his balance.

David downs his second shot and takes his drink to the corner booth. Soon enough his date arrives. He’s blonde and pretty, and he’s very into David, nuzzling into his ear and kissing down his neck after a couple of drinks. David’s playing along, but he’s thinking about Patrick. He feels… off. Why does this feel wrong? 

He lets his legs fall apart, and his date touches the inside of his thigh. _Better._

Patrick’s watching. David turns it up for him. He knows what he likes. He moves closer to his date, his hands are in his hair, and then in his back pockets pulling him onto his lap. The dark corner booth has just enough privacy to get away with it, but this is really a little more PDA than even David is used to in a place like this.

Eventually David slows things down and takes a long sip of his whiskey. He can’t shake this… feeling. He likes Patrick watching him. It makes him feel more wanted than anything this guy is doing to him with his lips and his hands. But it doesn’t feel right tonight.

It hits him suddenly. He doesn’t want to do this anymore. _He wants Patrick._

David’s nerves take over and his heart beats faster. He wants _Patrick’s_ hands on his thigh. He wants Patrick to straddle him and kiss his neck and grind into him. He _wants_. He wants what he _can’t_ have.

David excuses himself and heads to the bar. “A whiskey and a dirty martini please.”

“Sure.” Patrick starts to fix the drinks. “How’s your night?”

“He’s boring.” David rolls his eyes, suddenly annoyed with the whole situation. 

Patrick laughs. “You seem to be enjoying yourself well enough for _boring_,” he mocks.

“Looks can be deceiving I guess.” He rubs his hands over his face. He looks sad.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Patrick’s eyes soften, and David knows Patrick’s being sincere.

“I don’t know.”

They hardly know each other, but Patrick feels like he wants to protect David. He feels like they’ve known each other forever. He just stays with him. Open, steady, ready to listen.

“I just… I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, you know? I don’t think I want this,” David says honestly.

Patrick nods. He takes it in. He plays it back in his head. He takes his time with this, because he doesn’t want to mess this up. He places his fingers lightly over David’s, barely linking them together.

“What do you want, David?”

David feels raw. And vulnerable. And scared. And overwhelmed. He wants to run. He can’t do this._ Fuck it. _“I want _you_.”

Patrick’s wanted to hear that since the night they met. But he freezes. David is so experienced and so beautiful and so sexy and perfect. He can get anyone he wants. If they act on this, David will lose interest and this… _whatever this is_… will be over. He doesn’t want it to be over. 

David’s soft voice breaks Patrick’s train of thought. “But that can never happen. So …”

_Wait, what? _

Before Patrick can respond, David grabs his drinks and heads back to the booth. This time, as he looks back toward Patrick, he looks lost. And then he stops looking.

That night, for the first time in forever, David leaves the bar alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay turns out I have no patience and couldn't wait. So now you have two chapters in one night.


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks without David leaves Patrick spiraling. 
> 
> He finally gets his second chance.

The next few weeks go by, and there’s no David.

Patrick can’t get him off of his mind. The conversation they had keeps running through his head. _“I want you." Yes! "But that can never happen…” No! _

Patrick has questions. Lots of them. But David hasn’t come back. He left a pile of cash on the bar that night, and just left. And Patrick watched him walk away.

He spends the late nights strumming his guitar. He regrets not following David. He wishes he was braver, that he’d told him right there how he felt. That he wondered what it would be like to have David in his arms, on his lips, in his bed. He wants to take him out. He wants to laugh with him. Get to know him. But it’s too late. He messed everything up that night. 

He spends the days working, writing music, and feeling sorry for himself. He makes plans with friends from his baseball team. He needs to get his mind off David.

They go to a bar on the outskirts of town. They’re hosting an open mic night, and Patrick brings his guitar. He plays early – keeps it light with a cover of a song he used to love. He might be wallowing in misery, but he doesn’t need to bring his friends down. He gets an impressive response compared to some of the other acts, which boosts his ego a bit. People were cheering and whooing. Girls are talking to him at the bar, and although he doesn’t swing that way anymore, the attention’s nice. 

All in all, it’s a fun night and it’s still early. He’s so glad he got out. He heads to the booth to sign up for another slot and bumps into someone with a thud.

“Shit! Sorry, man. I think I got beer on your shoes.” He looks up and… oh my god, _David_.

“Patrick…”

“You didn’t come back…” Patrick blurts out. Maybe he’s had a few too many. Or maybe he’s just afraid David will leave again and he won’t have a chance to say what he needs to say. The words are tumbling out of him too fast. “David, I fucked up. You didn’t come back. And I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Patrick… “

_Shit, he’s messing this up again. But he can’t stop. _“No, David! I’m sorry. I just… I was so into you, and you’re so sexy, and you can get anyone, and… I just froze. I was nervous. I didn’t want to fuck it up… but I fucked it up.“

“Patrick, stop. You didn’t fuck anything up. You don’t have to apologize for anything. I have to get back to my date.”

David starts to walk away, and Patrick grabs his arm. “I want you too, David.”

“You don’t know me.”

“David. I do though. And anything I don’t know, I want to know.” Patrick’s sweating. He’s so nervous. He has no idea if this was working but all he has left is the truth. “I want to kiss you. And touch you. You do things to me, David.”

This makes sense, David thinks. He wants to hook up. He’s good for sex – Patrick knows that, obviously. Everyone does.

“I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

_Oh._

”David, you make me feel things I’ve never felt. I guess I’m just… I didn’t want to just hook up. I didn’t want this to be just about sex. And when you told me you wanted me, I froze.”

“Okay.” David’s head is spinning. Patrick _does not_ come across as inexperienced, and that’s an understatement. The way he looks at David, the fire in his eyes, the things he says to him that make his skin heat up, the look on his face when he watches David from across the bar… It’s criminal. It’s hot. Patrick is as confident as they come.

David doesn’t know what to make of this. He looks at Patrick, who is now red faced and shy, looking up at David through those beautiful lashes, and he looks adorable. David just wants to hold him and kiss him and show him it’s okay. He takes a minute and takes it all in. This actually _does_ make sense now. 

“Thank you for telling me all that. Um, it’s not easy, I know.”

“I don’t care if it’s easy, David. You need to know. You need to know what you do to me.” _And he’s back,_ David thinks. Talking like he owns the _whole fucking room_. Just like that, David’s body responds.

And that’s when it happens.

Neither can tell you who leans in first, nor does it matter. It’s more like a magnetic force that pulls them together, like their lips having been fully charged and waiting for the other for days or weeks or months.

The kiss is everything.

David’s kissed a thousand people, but this feeling is new. This feeling is indescribable. Patrick moans into his mouth as he takes more. And David falls a little. His knees are weak and he holds on to Patrick for dear life.

It’s Patrick’s first kiss with a man, but he’s _all in_. He's not holding back. He’s finally here, kissing David. He’s wanted this moment for so long. He never wants to stop.

Eventually they do though, once their smiles overpower the kiss.

“You might not know this about me, but I usually end the night with food. Want to come make some bad decisions with me? I’m between a burger from that place on the corner, or pizza, because, well, pizza. Maybe we can talk?”

“I’d never put ‘bad decision’ and ‘David Rose’ in the same category. But yeah, David, pizza sounds perfect. Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better? Maybe just maybe Chapter 4 will get smutty! ;-) Stay tuned!


	4. Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick turns up the heat.

David kisses Patrick goodnight outside of the pizza place, and they linger just a little too long on each other's lips before eventually pulling apart, lips first, then hands, before walking in opposite directions home. 

His lips are tingling. He feels like he's living in his very own romcom. His finger's hover over Patrick's number in his phone. Is it too soon to text? If he turns around, he can probably still see him walking away. Yup, it's definitely too soon.

**David:**  
_SO glad you bumped into me tonight _

His heartrate picks up as he waits for a response. 

**Patrick:**  
_Pleasure was all mine_

**David: **  
_Is it too forward to tell you that kiss was the best kiss I think I've ever had?_

**Patrick:**  
_Depends. Which kiss? We kissed a lot, David._

**David:**  
_The first one. _

_No, the last one. _

**Patrick:**  
_Well in that case... ;-)_

_Goodnight David_

**David:_  
_** _Goodnight Patrick_

**

The morning comes early for Patrick. He glances at his phone. It's 5:30 a.m. He checks his text messages to make sure it wasn't all a dream. There he is... _David Rose_. How is he even real? He realizes he's smiling and wonders if he woke up this way. 

He washes up and grabs his running shoes. He has to burn off some of this energy. Last night with David was better than sex. Or, any sex _he's_ had. He's almost embarrassed at the realization. He's known for a while now that he's gay, but he's never known it could be _this_ different. God, he's wasted so much time. 

He counts down the minutes until he can talk to David again, and realizes how sweet it is that just wanting to talk to someone can be this exciting. He pushes away the other thoughts trying to invade his mind. He can't let his mind wander to those things quite yet. Not if he wants to function this morning. 

David sleeps until 9:00 am, when his alarm basically assaults him. He tries hard to commit that last dream to memory. Patrick's lips, David's chest, Patrick's hands, David's ass, Patrick's neck, David's cock, Patrick's tongue... His hands are already in his pants trying to relieve some pressure.

He strokes up and down his length with one hand, and rubs his chest with the other. Just thinking about this man has every nerve in his body wanting. He can't take it. He jerks off fast and hard and comes in his hand with a sinful moan. It's pure bliss. 

Patrick's been the subject of his morning jerk off session for over a month now, but _holy shit_. Now it's real. Now he knows what his lips taste like. _He's got it bad._

**

They spend the next few days living in a real life romcom, going on real dates, getting to know each other, spending time in places they can't misbehave. It's complete torture, and they love it.

David agrees to take things slow for Patrick, who is painfully adorable when he admits to David he wants to "enjoy every first." 

David agrees, and acts like it'll be the hardest thing he's ever done (and it probably is) but truthfully he couldn't be happier. He wants to savor every moment too. He's never had a Patrick, and he's never really thought he deserved one until now. Patrick's been working very hard to convince him he deserves every happiness in the world, and he's starting to believe him. 

**

Seven days. That's how long it takes for them to crack. 

Until now, they've met at cute little coffee shops and cozy little bistros, stealing touches here and kisses there. They've taken romantic walks in the park, said goodnight on doorsteps, and texted sweet nothings as they've fallen asleep.

But not tonight. 

Patrick makes reservations at a nice restaurant, so David spends a little extra time on his hair. He's already there when David arrives, waiting for him with a fond smile and a small bouquet of flowers. And he looks... really, _really_ good. 

He kisses David on the cheek letting his hot breath linger on his skin. David's almost certain it's intentional. Patrick guides him inside with a firm hand on his lower back. 

David's realizing this isn't a romcom anymore. 

They're brought to a table in the back where the lighting is low and the privacy is high. When the waiter leaves them Patrick leans forward, and David meets his kiss halfway. It isn't sweet. No... this kiss is slow, but hungry. Patrick's tongue is searching. The kiss breaks but Patrick doesn't back away.

"I've been thinking, David..."

"About what?" David's voice comes out nervous and rough. He clears his throat and tries to steady himself.

"That tonight a little privacy might do us some good." He kisses David again, a little softer this time, but just as sensual.

David's eyes go dark, remembering that a _lack of privacy_ was what drew Patrick to him in the first place. David enjoyed being on display like that for Patrick. But maybe that's only because it was Patrick. Maybe the only eyes he wanted on him were Patrick's. Yeah, privacy could do them some good.

They order wine, and dinner, and talk about everything and nothing, avoiding the one thing that's on both of their minds. 

When the bottle's empty and the dessert spoons are licked clean, they head out hand in hand. David has a feeling Patrick planned more than dinner, so he waits. He stops him on the curb in the cool autumn air, and stands close enough to feel the heat. 

"David, come home with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient, my loves. It's coming.


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Patrick experience a few firsts… and Patrick helps David experience one too.

Patrick has been waiting for this moment for… well, forever.

He closes the space between them and links his fingers into David’s, like he’s testing the waters... As if he isn’t sure David will follow.

He takes a deep breath, attempting to center himself, to regain whatever control he’d lost as his own inhibitions went out the window hours ago. On the slow walk home, he’d become a slave to David’s dark eyes and soft lips. David had stopped them over and over again, kissing, touching, and kissing some more, slowly taking him apart before they even got to his apartment.

And now here they are. Hot, wanting, ready.

This is new. All of it. And he’s nervous. But he’s never wanted anything so much in his entire life. He’s never wanted anyone so much.

It’s never felt like this. He wants to trust it and fall into it and let it take him whole. He wants to feel what he’s been missing, and what his body and mind is telling him, screaming at him, to take.

David presses himself against Patrick. His lips overtake him and cut through his thoughts like a knife. His brain goes fuzzy as David backs him toward the bed.

He grabs at David’s waist and finds the hem of his sweater. He lets his fingers graze just beneath it, and without thinking he lifts it up over David’s head. David lets him, and stretches his arms over his head to take it the rest of the way off.

Patrick watches the way his muscles flex beneath his soft skin as he places his shirt neatly on the bed. He puts his hands on him again, wanting to feel his bare skin. It’s almost too fast, and Patrick loses his breath. Seeing and feeling David like this. His shoulders and chest. His arms. His stomach. It’s so hot and he can’t breathe.

They fall back into a slow and heavy kiss. His hands roam all over, touching and caressing every bit of him. He slides his hands up over David’s pecs and hears him moan as he grazes his nipples. He pulls away from the kiss and moves his mouth to his shoulders. Soft kisses lead to warm licks, and soon Patrick moves to his chest, working his tongue over every curve.

David’s hands move down to Patrick’s ass. He grabs him hard and pulls him close so Patrick can feel how hard he is. So Patrick can feel what he does to him.

“David, I want you.” He breathes heavier as he slowly moves his open mouth over David’s jawbone.

David jerks his head fast and hard to capture Patrick's bottom lip between his teeth. He lifts him up and moves him onto the bed without breaking contact. Patrick’s clawing at him now, practically lifting himself off the bed to push his dick hard against David’s.

“I’m gonna take your shirt off, but there’s a lot of fucking buttons on this thing. So you have to be patient for me, Patrick. Can you do that?”

“No, I can’t,” he says, his voice breaking as his hips push hard against David and he licks at his neck and grabs his ass.

“Okay, I can work with that.”

David let’s Patrick take what he needs as he works his shirt open. Finally he’s pushing it off of him and sucking hard on his chest, leaving marks and making Patrick moan. He moves to his stomach and he unbuckles his belt as Patrick arches his back and loses his mind above him.

Patrick hears and feels the snap his belt makes as David rips it off him, and he lets out a laugh. He’s in heaven. _Actual fucking heaven._

“_FUCK_, David! God, I want you.”

“Tell me.”

“I want your hands on me. I want your mouth.” He puts his own hands in David’s hair, gently rubbing the soft strands between his fingers. It sends warm chills down David’s spine.

David unbuttons Patrick’s pants and pulls them off. He lands back on the bed between Patrick’s legs, and his hands stay over the fabric of Patrick’s tight, navy boxer briefs. _Damn._ He looks too sexy to rush through this.

He grabs a hold of Patrick’s cock through the fabric and rubs gently, feeling Patrick squirm beneath him. He puts his mouth on the tip and licks and sucks, making a mess and tasting him. Teasing him.

“Your mouth. Oh my god. David, please. _More_.” He pushes his underwear down and his dick moves to David’s mouth like a magnet.

David’s on him fast. In one motion, he deep throats Patrick’s long cock. He holds his lips against the base and Patrick’s moaning at the unbearable pleasure rushing through him.

He pulls off and takes Patrick in his hand, working up and down his length as he moves his mouth to his balls.

“Is this what you wanted, Patrick? My mouth? Because I can do a lot more.”

“I want all of it, David. I want all of you. Anything. Everything.”

David stands up and takes his own pants off. He moves himself over Patrick with a knee between his thighs and finds Patrick’s lips as he thrusts against him. “I want you inside me. Do you want that?”

“No, David… I mean, yes, I want that. I just, I want you inside me first.”

David looks at him. He needs to make sure. This is a lot. A lot of firsts, and David wants it to be perfect. He kisses Patrick slow and sweet. 

“We don’t have to do everything right away, but Patrick, whatever you need, I’m gonna give you.” He looks at Patrick for confirmation.

“I need you. David, I just… you’re everything I’ve ever wanted. And you’re here. Finally. And I just need you. I want this so much, with you. David, just you.”

He stops. 

David has to stop. They have to stop. He lifts off and lies next to him, letting out a big breath.

Patrick’s tone is nervous but caring. “Look, David, I’m sorry. This is a lot. I didn’t mean to be too much.”

David doesn’t respond, and seconds _or hours or days_ have passed. Patrick tries again, lightly rubbing David’s chest.

“Listen, if you need time we don’t have to… we can just… ”

“No, no… it’s okay. I’m okay.” He pauses, and finally looks at Patrick. “It’s just that no one’s ever said anything like that to me before.”

“Okay…”

“Uh… we’ve been going slow, and it’s been nice. And tonight I want to make everything good for you.” He still doesn’t look at Patrick.

“I know, thank you for that.” Patrick’s holding his hand and kissing his fingers one by one. It gives David something to look at as he pours his heart out. Patrick rubs his arm lightly, encouragingly, and gives him space to continue.

“But, I guess going slow has been really good for me too. Because this _means something_ to me.” He squeezes Patrick’s hand, and his heart almost explodes. “And hearing you say it means something to you too… I’ve never really had that before. I just wanted to stop for a minute and let myself feel this. For the first time.”

“God, David. You’re perfect. You just made this perfect moment… just… come here.”

They lean in, and _this _kiss? This is love. This is the kind of love that doesn’t need words. It just radiates. It just is.

David moves over Patrick again, and this time, they go slow. They take their time. David’s gentle, and careful, and he shows Patrick what he’s been missing his whole life.

And at the end, as they look into each other’s eyes, with a single tear falling down Patrick’s blushed cheek, and a mess of tears falling down David’s… as Patrick holds him and wipes his tears away… that’s when Patrick shows _David_. He shows him the love he’s been missing his whole life.

And somehow, in that moment, they both know that they’ll never go a day without it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fun little fic that started with an "across the room" prompt from our beloved Dan at the Vegas UC&P!! I got carried away and obviously had to make it into a chapter fic. Because I have no self control. 
> 
> I'm the worst. You're welcome ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to the game with this prompt... I've been busy!
> 
> No idea if I'm going to keep this one going... I like it on its own but I've started to play around with a second chapter. I'll post more if I'm feeling it :-)


End file.
